


Admiration

by starsglazing



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Domination - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love them, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, i fucking love this game!! please, morning fluff, or I’ll make it myself, please!! More content!!, this will forever be my favorite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsglazing/pseuds/starsglazing
Summary: Narumi still doesn’t believe how, or why the male against his chest is his. But he knows that he will never let go of him again.
Relationships: Mizuho Kaga/Narumi Shikawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺 This is my favorite visual novel and ship, please we need more content of this game!!   
> I hope you enjoy this!! 🧡 love you!

On mornings like this where the soft blankets weren’t engulfing him, but loving arms were, stroking his hair and touching his soft skin, Mizuho was in heaven. 

There were Saturday’s where they would just stay on their bed for the morning. Narumi was often the first to wake up, which was no surprise considering Mizuho’s daily energy. 

But Narumi didn’t wake up early because he wanted to. Why would he wake up on a Saturday so early in the morning? He had no reason to, and it wasn’t as if he had things to do. It was pointless, Mizuho always questioned that, but Narumi never gave a clear answer. 

But as Narumi looked fondly at the male sleeping against his chest, anyone could see the answer. 

The dark skinned teenager stroked Mizuho’s grey locks with soft, blue eyes as he lowered his head, kissing the hair. There, he could smell his shampoo, feel the softness on his lips, his body shaking gently at the motion. He had so much love for the male, couldn’t hold it all in as he touched his cheek with a thumb. 

The skin there was soft and pale, warm to the touch, begging to be kissed. So he kissed it, very gently. 

He had always loved Mizuho’s cheeks for the texture and softness. He loved squishing them when teasing him, stroking them when he kissed him and kissing them. He loved watching them turn pink, it always made him want to kiss him right then and there. He could never picture himself hurting him, he just looked so fragile. So unguarded. 

His eyes went to Mizuho’s red, gentle but dominant eyes. The only thing he didn’t like about this moment was that he couldn’t see them. He loved looking into them, he could so for hours, and never get tired of it. 

But what really was a breathtaking picture was the way the curtains allowed some sunlight to peek in the room. Because if Mizuho wasn’t beautiful enough, the lighting just made it even better. 

His hair and skin shined from the light, and he just wished he opened his eyes...against the light, they were a masterpiece. 

Even as a child, he had always found himself attracted to those eyes. He assumed it was because he was a Dom, and maybe that was half of the reason. But his eyes were just beautiful, Dom or not. 

Narumi remembered that day when he first approached Mizuho like it was yesterday. He remembered the amount of attraction he felt for the grey haired student without even knowing him, and his body had just moved without him thinking, following his heart instead of his mind. He must have annoyed Mizuho that day, but...it was also the first time in his life he had seen the lonely child’s eyes get so illuminated. He had always hated how he was impulsive over his actions. But everyday he thanked the gods he met Mizuho like that. 

Narumi couldn’t imagine a life without Mizuho. 

The day he’s not with Mizuho, it would be because they already grew old. He didn’t accept any other reason, but it wasn’t like Mizuho seemed against it. 


End file.
